Best Friend
by ezeil
Summary: A Percabeth story. Annabeth and Percy are best friends and they don't know that they were both in love with each other.Just read on... All charcters are mortal.. One shot


**One shot for Percabeth, just a random story that pops up in my head while writing an update on my other story. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

!

She doesn't know that whenever she's so focused on reading a book, he's taking time admiring her beauty.

She doesn't know that whenever she's laughing with her friends, a smile creeps to his face because there is nothing more beautiful in his eyes than to see her smile. He loves how her gray eyes sparkle whenever she laughs.

She doesn't know that whenever she talks about random facts, he's so lost in her words and the one thing that he keeps thinking is how smart she is and he doesn't care if others called her nerd.

She doesn't know that whenever her curly blonde hair falls from her face, he just wants to reach out his hand and tuck the hair into her ears.

She doesn't know the effect on him whenever she hugs him, all he wants to do is hug her a little tighter and whisper in her ear how she means so much to him.

She doesn't know that even though she doesn't care about what she wears and what the others might think about her but for him she's the most beautiful girl in the whole school.

Her name is Annabeth Chase and she doesn't know that her best friend is in love with her.

! !

He doesn't know that whenever he tried hard studying his lessons, she smiles knowing that he's trying his best to pass his subjects.

He doesn't know that whenever he's goofing around with his friends, she's looking from afar admiring how his sea green eyes sparkle and how cute his little dimples are.

He doesn't know that whenever he says and does something stupid, she acts like she's piss but sometimes she finds it adorable.

He doesn't know that even though he hates how his hair is always messy, but to her she just wants to runs her hands into it.

He doesn't know how she affects her whenever she saw him shirtless during his swim meets. He doesn't know how she admired his six packs and his well toned body. He doesn't know that she hates the other girls who drool on him.

He doesn't know how he affects her whenever he's near her. He never knows how he gives her butterflies just by putting his arms around her shoulder when he's being affectionate.

He doesn't know how he made her weak with just a simple hug. All she wanted to do is hold him a little closer and longer because there's nowhere she wanted to be but just be in his arms.

He doesn't know that even though he doesn't care about what he wears and what the others might think about him but for her he's the most gorgeous guy in the whole school.

His name is Percy Jackson and he doesn't know that his best friend is in love with him.

! ! !

One afternoon Percy, Annabeth and Carrie were at the library doing some homework.

"Oh isn't he cute?" Carrie said to Annabeth.

Percy stops on what he's doing and turn to look at Annabeth and Carrie. "Who?"

"Tell him, Annie." Carrie demanded.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me Annie!" Annabeth growled to Carrie. "And why should I be the one to tell him?"

"Because you and I both think he's cute that's why." Carrie beamed.

"You're not making sense." Annabeth replied.

"Since when did I make sense to you?" Carrie countered. Percy just chuckled.

"Come on, tell me. I swear I'm not going to tease you." Percy chimed in.

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows. "Ugh..Why does it matter anyway? I just find him cute so why make a big deal out of it?"

"Because you're Ms. Annabeth Chase, you hardly ever agreed to me when it comes to boys." Carrie muttered.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes at her friend. She's not comfortable talking about boys especially Percy is with them.

"So who is it? Who is this lucky guy that caught my best friend's eyes?" Percy teased although inside jealousy is starting to consume him.

"Kyle." Annabeth answers timidly.

"Oh." Percy whispered as he bows his head not meeting her eyes.

Annabeth watches him gauging his reaction.

"You know him right? He's in your swim team." Carrie questioned. "Why don't you introduce us to him?"

Annabeth nudged Carrie and glared at her, mouthing "_What are you doing?"_

Percy didn't respond pretending not to hear Carrie.

"Percy." Carrie hissed.

"What?" He said meeting her eyes.

"I asked you a question and you didn't answer. So can you introduce us to Kyle?"

Percy turns to look at where Kyle is but he saw him leaving. "S-Sure, but maybe next time he just left." Motioning to where the retreating figures of Kyle and his friends.

"Okay."

"So you.. umm like Kyle huh?" Percy asked looking to Annabeth.

"He's cute." Annabeth shrugged.

Percy felt like his heart has been broken into million pieces.

He closed his books and gathered his belongings.

"Are you done already?" Annabeth asked as she saw Percy packed his notes.

"Um.. yeah." He lied. "Listen, I've got to go now there's some things I need to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said as he stands up and head towards the door not even waiting for their reply.

"What's up with him?" Carrie asked confused.

"I don't know." Annabeth replied looking at Percy.

"Anyways can you help me with this?" Carrie asked motioning to her math homework. "I freaking have no idea how to solve these stupid problems."

"Maybe if you should just listen to Ms. Robinson instead of drooling over Kyle then maybe you can solve that problem." Annabeth scolded.

"Whatever." Carrie huffed.

! ! ! !

To Annabeth's dismay, Percy did introduce her and Carrie to Kyle. Ever since then Percy brings Kyle with him whenever they go out with their friends. Of course Carrie is ecstatic but she is not. She believes that Percy got the wrong idea when she told him he was cute.

She admitted that Kyle is indeed cute and not that bad when it comes to personality but for her he's nothing compared to Percy. Of course she can't say that to him. Sometimes it really annoys her how oblivious he is.

One time they were arguing about something stupid and he really is pushing her to the edge. Out of nowhere she yelled at him and said that he's such a pain in the ass and why can't he be like Kyle. This shocked Percy most.

Instead of fighting back Percy just stared at her with pain in his eyes. Without saying anything he just turned his back on her and walks out the door before she can explain herself.

She hated herself for hurting him but sometimes he deserves it or so she thought.

After that incident, things changed. Although he did apologized to her admitting that he's a jerk but it didn't bring back the way they used to be. He slowly started to drift away. He still hangs out with them but sometimes he doesn't show up.

He still hangs out with them during lunch time but he's always on the rush. He even refused Annabeth's help with his studies saying that he already got a tutor.

"What's going on with you?" One time Annabeth asked him when she cornered him.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked confused.

"Oh don't give me that crap. You know what I'm talking about. You rarely hang out with us. Since our last fight you started to drift away. Are you still mad at me?"

"No. No, what are you talking about?"

"Percy, I'm your best friend don't you think I won't notice it when there's something wrong."

Percy flinched at the word "best friend" but immediately he hides it.

"Nothing is wrong okay. There are just a lot of things going on with all the school stuffs and the swim meet. I am just so busy right now. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you guys. I promise."

Annabeth let out a deep sigh. "Okay, do you need any help?" She offered.

"Nope I got it covered. Mandy is helping me with my studies but thanks anyway. I'll let you know when I need help."

Annabeth felt a little disappointed. He used to go to her whenever he needs help with his studies but things definitely have changed. She can't help but feel jealous towards Mandy. She knows that Mandy has a crush on Percy, well almost all the girls in the school has a crush on him and she can't help but be angry at her for spending more time with him.

She watched him walks out the door and head towards his next class.

! ! ! ! !

It was the day of the swim meet. It will be held at their school. Annabeth, Carrie and their other friends are there to support Kyle and Percy. Once the swim team of Goode High walks in the gym the crowd goes wild.

Annabeth eyed Percy curiously. Even from afar he's the most astounding on the group. He met her eyes and she waved at him. He waved and smiled back at her.

The game begins and as expected Goode High wins. The group went to congratulate Kyle and Percy. "Congratulations." Annabeth said to Percy. "I want to give you a hug but I don't want to get wet."

Percy chuckled and nodded his head. "But of course, thanks anyways."

Kyle and Carrie approached them. "Congratulations to you too Kyle." Annabeth said.

"Thanks." He said smiling. "So you guys coming with us?"

"Where?" Carrie asked.

"The team decided to celebrate at the diner. You guys are welcome to join us." Kyle invited.

Annabeth turned to look at Percy. Percy's expression was unreadable. She was about to ask him if he was going but Coach Johnson called him. He excused himself and walk towards their coach.

"So you guys are coming?" Kyle asked again.

"But of course." Carrie replied happily.

"What about you Annabeth?"

Annabeth missed Kyle's question because she was busy looking at Percy and Coach Johnson. From the look on their faces, they were talking about some serious matter. She saw coach patted Percy's shoulder as if giving him some kind of comfort.

"Earth to Annabeth." Carrie snaps her finger in front of Annabeth's face to get her attention.

"W-What?"

Before she can answer, Kyle waved goodbye for awhile to go and get changed. "I'll see you guys outside." He said.

Carrie drags Annabeth outside. "Is Percy coming with us?" She asked.

"Of course he's coming. He's the reason why the team won."

"Are you sure about that?"

Carrie rolled her eyes on here. "Relax will you? And besides Kyle is there and I think we're getting closer and closer." She giggled.

"Don't expect too much will you."

"I hate you. You're supposed to be my friend." Carrie pouted. Annabeth just laughs at her.

30 minutes later Kyle and the other members of the team walk out the gym. "Hey girls ready to go?" He asked.

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked as her gazed turn to look at the door of the gym.

"Oh about that, he said he's not coming."

"What? Why?"

"Um Carrie can you give us a minute?" Kyle requested.

Carrie looks at Annabeth. "Okay." She said asking a silent question to Annabeth but she just shrugs her shoulders.

Once Carrie was out of ear shot, Kyle turns to look at her. "Okay, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I guess."

"What's really going on between you and Percy?"

"Huh?"

Kyle smiles at her. "Do you like him?"

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth defended.

"You see for the past few weeks Percy is trying to get us together."

"What?!" Annabeth shrieked.

"Wait, just listen first. He didn't exactly say that aloud but I know where he is getting at. He always says good things about you and when he does that he makes sure that I was listening. He even asks me one time what I think about you."

"W-What.."

"I am not finish yet." Kyle intervened. Annabeth huffs and motion him to go on.

"I don't know where he got that idea to get us together when it was so obvious that you two like each other very much and that you're just scared to admit that."

"What are you talking about? And how can you tell that Percy like me that way?"

"I am a guy and I definitely know when a guy likes a girl."

"How are you so sure about that when obviously we're best friends so of course we like each other." Annabeth defended.

"Oh come on Annabeth. Do you actually believe that?" Kyle mocked. "Our friends even know that you guys like each other."

Annabeth stayed quiet. She knows Kyle got her.

"He likes you Annabeth. He's just too stubborn to admit it to himself. He thinks that you like me that is why he's trying to get us together even though it hurts him so much."

"Am I wrong Annabeth?"

Annabeth blushed. She's thanking that there's not enough light from where they are talking.

"Where is he? Why isn't he coming?" She aked.

"He said he's got studying to do?"

"Studying? Since when did he start studying at Friday night and especially after a meet?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He's failing his math subject. He successfully pulled through to the other subjects but not this one."

"Wait how did that happen? Isn't Mandy tutoring her?"

"Mandy?" Kyle asked confused. "No he doesn't have a tutor right now. Actually we suggested that he ask for your help but he said that he doesn't want to burden you since you've got a handful of things now."

"Oh my gods, he lied to me, that idiot." Annabeth exclaimed.

"Coach warned him about his grades. They let him play this time but once his grade didn't improve they have no choice but to kick him out of the team."

Annabeth gasped. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"You know Percy. He doesn't want you to worry about him." Kyle stated. "He's inside if you want to talk to him."

"Thanks for telling me."

"What are friends are for and we needed our captain on the next meet and you're the only one who can help him." Kyle teased.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "Okay I'm going to talk to him."

"Okay then. I hope you two can drop by at the diner. He deserves to take a break. These last few weeks have been rough for him."

Annabeth nodded. "Can you tell Carrie?"

Kyle smiled. "I will. Go get him Annabeth." He teased before jogging away.

Annabeth chuckled before she turns her back and started heading towards the gym.

! ! ! ! ! !

Annabeth scans the gym looking for Percy. He saw him walking in with his sports bag and his bag pack. He slumps on the table where the judges seated during the meet. He leaned on the chair for awhile while eyeing his bag that he place on the top of the table.

After a while he lazily unzipped the bag and pulled out a book and a paper.

Annabeth who's looking from afar can't help but be amused. _Is he seriously going to do his homework in the gym?_ She thought to herself.

She was about to go talk to him when the school's janitor, Bob walks to him.

"Why are you still here young man? You're supposed to be out with your team celebrating." Bob asked Percy.

Percy looks up from his work. He meets Bob eyes and shook his head. "I can't." He replied curtly.

Bob sits beside Percy and looks at his work. "Why not?"

"It's… Ugh never mind. It's just that I can't I have lots of things to do instead of celebrating. If I didn't take this seriously I will not be able to play next time."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Bob inquired.

"Yeah, is there suppose to be something else?" Percy asked confused.

"Hmm I don't know. Oh wait how about a certain young lady with curly blonde hair and gray eyes, does that ring a bell to you?" Bob teased.

Percy blushed and bows his head pretending to be doing his homework again. "Come on Percy get out of here."

Percy shook his head. "I'd rather be here than to see her happy with someone else Bob." He said sadly. "Kyle is there with her. She doesn't need me."

Bob looks at him. "How can you be so sure that she likes him?"

"Because she told me so." He snapped.

Bob looks at him sympathetically. "I still refused to believe."

"Bob, I appreciate your concern but just drop it okay? I needed to finish this stupid homework before I go home."

"Speaking of homework why are you doing it here?"

"The water helps me to stay calm and think clearly."

Bob chuckled. "If you say so, so I'm going home don't forget to turn off the light and to lock the door."

"Okay." Percy replied. "Oh I almost forgot mom baked some cookies and I saved some for you." He said as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a container filled with cookies.

"Oh thank you. Tell your mom I said thanks. Mary will be delighted."

"No problem. Get home safe okay? Tell Mary I said hi."

Bob waved back at him and soon Percy went back to answering his homework.

He's so engrossed in doing his homework and he failed to notice that someone's behind him.

"I thought I find you here." Annabeth started which caused Percy to be startled.

"Holy Zeus Annabeth! You scared me to death." Percy grumbled.

"Sorry. What are you doing here anyways? Homework?" She asked gesturing on the top of the table.

"Nothing." He replied abruptly closing his books and shoving them inside his bags. "I should ask you the same thing. Why are you here? I thought you went with Kyle to the diner?"

"I was supposed to go but they told me you're not coming so I came to find you." She explained.

"Oh, you shouldn't have. Come on I'll drop you there." He said as he picks up his bags.

Percy started to walk when Annabeth asked him. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me?"

Percy stop in his tracks and turned to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Kyle told me you're failing your math subject. And why did you lie to me about the tutor thing?" She asked feeling hurt.

"Great he just has to tell you huh." He grumbled.

"That's not the point Percy."

"Forget what he told you. I can handle it okay. Come on I'll drop you there." He said and he started to walk away not bothering to look if she's following him.

! ! ! ! ! ! !

The ride to the diner was awfully quiet. Once they arrived Percy got out from his car and opens the door for Annabeth. She steps out of the car. Once he closed the door he turns to look at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"Have fun okay? Don't stay up too late. Be home safe." Percy said to her.

She just nodded feeling defeated. She started to walk towards the entrance but then she stops and turns to look at him. She saw him looking at her. Once their eyes meet Percy suddenly turns his back.

"What's really going on Percy?" She demanded.

He turns to look at her. His face is full of emotions. "Nothing is going on Annabeth. Just go inside."

"No! You need to tell me now why are you pushing me away? And since when you started to lie to me?"

"I am not!" He defended.

"Yes you did! For gods sake Percy tell me what's wrong? I am your freaking best friend and I deserve to know what's going on with you. Please be honest to me."

Percy bows his head. "That's the problem." He mumbled.

'What?"

"I said that's the problem. I am your best friend. I am just your fucking best friend, nothing more."

"I.. I don't.."

"Do you really want to know?" He asked. He can feel his eyes starting to water.

"I.. I like you Annabeth, a lot. There I said it. That's my problem. God knows I tried hard to stop it but I can't. I just can't."

Annabeth was speechless. She didn't expect that he'll confess his love for her. But she's so happy that he finally admitted it. She steps closer to him.

Percy wipes the tears that running down from his face. "I am so sorry. I don't want to ruin our friendship." He meets her eyes. They are now both crying.

He didn't know what her tears are for but he can't stop now. "I love you Annabeth Chase."

On one swift motion Annabeth closed their gap and she kissed him. It took him a couple of seconds to realize what she is doing.

Percy pulled her closer deepening their kiss. His mind goes fuzzy as she kissed him. He's been waiting this moment to happen for years and now he's finally kissing her. They pulled apart when they needed air.

"I love you." Percy whispered as their foreheads touching.

"I love you too you idiot." Annabeth replied smiling. "What took you so long?" She teased.

Percy just chuckled. He leaned down again to capture her lips.

They broke apart when they heard shouting and wolf whistle from the diner. They turned to look at them. "Finally!" Kyle yelled at them. He flashed them an okay sign. The rest of the team and their friends were grinning at them. Kyle motioned them to follow inside as they went back to the diner.

Percy can't help but smile. All along he's been sulking for nothing. Annabeth loves her and he's an idiot for not noticing it.

"What are you thinking about?" Annabeth asked him as she hugs him.

"That I've been an idiot."

Annabeth chuckled. "You can say that." She teased. "Come on let's go inside." She said offering her hands.

He rubs the back of his head. "I love to but I can't. You know I have a lot of homework to do."

She put her hands on her hips. "Are you turning me down?" She smirked.

"Of course not. It's just that.." He trailed off.

"Come on. I'll help you with your studies this weekend." She offered.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Duh, I wouldn't let my boyfriend get kick out of his team would I?"

She saw him smiled widely. "What?"

"I just like the sound of it, boyfriend."

"You're so cheesy." She teased. "Now come on."

"Okay as you wish my lady." He smiled. "Besides that's like hitting two birds at one stone."

"Meaning?" She asked.

"You'll help me with my studies and I get to spend the whole weekend with you."

"Aww.." She said pecking his lips. "Now come on before they start thinking other things."

Percy just laughs at her. "That wouldn't be a bad idea."

"You wish." She teased.

Percy cupped her face one more time and they shared a passionate kiss before they head towards their friends with his arm around her shoulders and hers on his waist.

**FIN**


End file.
